


ebony eyes; kwp

by arrowthroughtheheart



Series: song-fics [4]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Romantic Fluff, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowthroughtheheart/pseuds/arrowthroughtheheart
Summary: Then I felt a burning break deep insideAnd I knew the heavenly ebony skiesHad taken my life's most wonderful prizeMy beautiful Ebony Eyes





	ebony eyes; kwp

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift yall.  
> a graduation gift dare i say HAHA  
> CONGRATULATIONS YOU MADE IT BB<3 yk who you are.  
> and, oh, my cousin. u made it too.  
> JKJK ILY BOTH W MY WHOLE HEART PLS ENJOY THIS CRAPPY FIC.  
> (not @ how i forgot to upload this yesterday, no ofc i dont, i was just being considerate since yesterday was t h e big day)  
> anyways, enjoy!!!1!!1!1
> 
> song: ebony eyes -the everly brothers.

_ There’s no way Wonpil will let you go alone _ , you think to yourself as you feel the bed beside you shift uncomfortably from the man sleeping beside you, who is turning around every other second, and it made the corners of your lips tilt upwards slightly.

Wonpil; is not  _ overprotective _ , almost at all--actually, and that’s exactly what gives the two of you frequent problems that would lead to a very soft argument; because you never fight. God no. You two argue, a lot, very frequently, but that’s just it. The argument would also be over dinner, usually in a public place so that the two of you are more aware of the fact that you can’t raise your voice into one that is more audible than a whisper.

But you told him you’re leaving,  _ alone _ .

You were hoping for a different reaction, honestly. These days, it looks like there’s just always something in his mind, and now it’s more often than not when you would find him talking to himself with anxiety written all over his face, and it does not make you happy.

Not in the slightest.

Not when you told him with eyebrows raised, arms crossed over your chest, and a demanding-attention voice; that you’re  _ leaving _ .

Oh, you’re not about to leave him. You would never. Wonpil, excluding all of his weirdly soft antics--actually, include them back in, you love when he’s being soft--is actually a great boyfriend. And you’re not being biased, right now. Even your mom says so.

_ I mean, your mom is  _ technically  _ biased since she’s your mom, but. _

You were just leaving for this holiday, and however sad you were about having to leave Wonpil behind, you’re going to be even busier back home and you’re afraid of not being able to give your big baby the love and attention he deserves. And that’s why you decided against bringing Wonpil along; but you were expecting him to whine about it until you let him come along, anyways.

But no.

As soon as the words ‘I’m going home’ slipped out of your lips, his eyes went wide. He panicked, too, a thing you never thought you’d be seeing. Heck, Wonpil had his keyboard fell down in front of him and he still continued to sing with a big grin decorating his face.

“When?” he asked, a bit too enthusiastically as he gripped your shoulder. Your face probably gave away the fact that you’re concerned--and borderline scared--from the sudden change of behavior, since he has been calm enough throughout today. And that made him back away, eyes cast down to ruffle with his hair. “A-are you… mad? Pillie?”

You made an effort to ask, hands clasped with each other to calm your nerves down. He had a right to be. You always went everywhere together, and this is new.  _ Maybe you should’ve not bought any tickets until your emotions were sorted out- _

“No, no, of course I’m not,” Wonpil replies, his facial expressions softening when he noticed your right hand joining your other and your question tinted with the slightest hint of guilt. He didn’t want you to feel guilty, and that was enough to tell you that the guy in front of you is still, in fact, Wonpil.

“I’m sorry, love, I was just…” you were able to sense the panic in him trailing off with his words, but decided against asking him about it. When you looked up, though, and you saw his eyes flickered everywhere  _ but  _ to meet your eyes, you  _ knew  _ something was wrong. “Pil?”

“I was just shocked, yeah, that’s it,” he mumbled the last part to himself, and that made you raise an eyebrow. “Shocked?” you managed to fake a grimace onto your face. “Is it because I didn’t ask you to come along?”

Wonpil let out a huff, his eyebrows united in the middle of his forehead, and for a split second he  _ did  _ look disappointed, for real. You wondered to yourself until how long he’s supposed to keep up this… act; or whatever it was he was wearing on top of his usual soft and cuddly Wonpil-self. You wondered how big his determination is for this, and you weren’t able to help the chuckle which erupted from the depths of your lungs. 

“Yes, yes. That’s ex _ actly _ why I was shocked,” he huffed again, accentuating the word ‘exactly’ so that he’ll look a little bit more mad. “B-but when are you leaving?”

 

And that leads you to now, where you’re supposed to be sleeping since it’s halfway through the middle of the night and the curtains are slightly opened to reveal the subtle moonlight peeking in from the outside. But you’re not, since; your one and only, love of your life, is shifting around in your shared bed.  _ He’s really up to something,  _ you now think to yourself.

“Kim Wonpil.”

You did that.

You pulled the full-name card on him.

Wonpil froze on his spot, his hand half-way to sneaking its way onto your sides. He just stopped completely, not sure if this one is an effort to make sure of your sleeping state and whether or not you were just dreaming about him;  _ which he would be flattered about, of course, _ or if you’re actually…  _ actually  _ talking to him.

“Babe?” he whispers, trying his best to convince himself that you’re sleeping. You won’t answer-

“Yes, I did call your name out loud. It was me,” you chuckle, too lazy to turn around and face him since you’re already comfortable enough on this side of the bed, looking away from Wonpil but still with his warmth enveloping yours and his heartbeat still only mere millimeters away from your back. It makes the whole thing seems realistic; the fact that you’re lying here with the man you love and the fact that he has  _ still  _ not leave your messy ass behind for someone better.

“O-oh,” Wonpil stutters again, and you scrunch your nose up fondly.  _ You didn’t think you could fall in love with this man more but he just did the impossible.  _ “I’m sorry,” you can hear the pout in his voice. “You must be really tired today, huh? I should really stop tossing around,” the determination that is tied down to his voice with that sentence made you giggle.

“No, it’s fine. I  _ did  _ sleep for a bit before you decided to be a 5-year-old who’s afraid of the dark,” you roll your eyes, finally turning to face your boyfriend and his wide-opened eyes.  _ There’s no way in hell a human can look this adorable.  _ You cut him off a millisecond before he can say another apology, and your left hand traces the outlines of his face softly, your eyes crinkling up with your smile. “What’s wrong, hm?”

Wonpil half-hums half-whines as he shake his head, not about to spill the secret he’s currently holding to himself as tight as possible. You prop yourself up on your elbow to look better into his eyes, an eyebrow raised, demanding answer. There’s really no use for you to say anything, since, usually, this little thing you do would break Wonpil apart as fast as that time he fell on your knees when he saw you ‘dressing up’ a little bit for your ‘kind-of-special’ date.

“Uh uh, no, I can’t,” he looks away, up at the ceiling to avoid the glare that is bearing holes into the back of his head from you. And he’s not exaggerating. It’s true. Your eyes could make him melt in seconds. “Pleeeease?” you drag your words out, knowing how much softer your already soft boyfriend would get when you say things like that. And with the puppy eyes.

Wonpil cracks his eyes open to peek down on you to check whether his hypothesis was true.

“No, don’t look at me like that,” he sits up, whining as he look back at you. “Babe,” another pout decorates his face, and by now you can be called a laughing mess since even the slightest touch from Wonpil’s fingers running through your hair got you cackling. “You’ll ruin the surprise.”

“Huh? You know I don’t like surprises.”

The silence that follows made you almost crack up again, if you didn’t catch the  _ actually  _ pissed off look on Wonpil’s tired face, his hair sticking out everywhere and his mouth is clasped into a thin line. 

“Shit. I totally forgot.”

 

So, here you are, at almost 2 AM in the morning, munching on your McDonald’s french fries in the corner of the birthday party room, as there’s almost no one around and the only other ones that exist in the fast food restaurant with you are your boyfriend’s band members, sitting outside with their cold ice creams and a mountain filled with junk food. Wonpil’s being very nice today, asking them to come along after whispering something you weren’t able to hear, but Jae and Dowoon’s loud screams and Younghyun singing ‘Congratulations’ while being sleepy but got up anyways for food were enough to make you even more suspicious.

“See?” Wonpil sips on his soda. “This is not romantic at all, because of your anti-surprise ass,” he rolls his eyes, still pissed off but it’s covered with anxiety now. You gasp in playful surprise, nudging him away. “You  _ love  _ me,” you giggle, concentrating on your food again, while Wonpil gets all jittery, looking at you, then at his straw, then back to you. 

He gets a glimpse of Sungjin looking in from the window to catch his eyes, and the older raises his eyebrows.  _ You done? _

Wonpil huffs, frowning. He signals him,  _ no, it takes time _ , but it only makes Sungjin cracks up, making the rest of his friends look inside as well, but looking away as soon as you made eye-contact with them instead. “What’s wrong with them? Why won’t they sit in here with us?”

“N-no, don’t mind them. Babe, can you look at me?” Wonpil asks, nervous, still; but he’s not making it cute this time. He looks at you, way too serious for your liking, and you’re starting to think that he’s actually pissed off from having to cancel your surprise.

You  _ were _ about to say something, but Wonpil cuts you off with a sharp intake of his breath, and he fumbles with the sleeve of his hoodie to keep him busy. “I- you-,” he groans, not liking how things are going. “You see, I had a whole speech planned, but,” he chuckles at himself, and your eyebrows are slowly uniting with each other, all of your suspicions slowly confirmed. “But I’m so nervous right now and we’re in the middle of a fast food restaurant, unplanned, so just listen to me ramble about shit, okay?”

“O-okay,” you reply, a sly smile tugging at the corners of your lips. There’s a glint in your eyes that would show Wonpil the fact that you do, in fact, know what’s going on, but he’s too wrapped up in his long gone speech to see them. Besides, you don’t  _ want  _ Wonpil to know. You want him to think you’re surprised, and you like to think of yourself as a fine enough actor.

“I was about to say this in a restaurant a little bit fancier, you know, but I feel like you wouldn’t like that. So I thought I should just repair the house a little bit for the big day, but you just said you were leaving, and now I’m doing it at a McDonald’s,” Wonpil sighs into his hand, mirroring your smile. “I mean- at least it’s original, I guess.”

“Um,” he starts out  _ again _ , for the nth time since you both sat together a half an hour ago. “You know I love you,” he sees you nod. “Very much,” and another nod. 

“And I’ve been thinking for these past 5 years or so,” he fidgets with the hem of his own shirt. “I… I just love you  _ that  _ much, you know? It makes me happy to wake up next to you everyday in every morning and it makes me all giddy inside everytime you smile at me, and I feel like such a loser since I melt over the smallest microscopic things about you, but it’s just how it is, love. And to say that I’m  _ way  _ too in love with you is… an understatement.”

Your heart beats calmly, filled with warmth and the longing to hug Wonpil.  _ He’s not done yet, is he?  _ your tell yourself, and your eyes physically hurts when it tried to zoom in on the thing Wonpil is trying to dig out of his hoodie’s pocket. It’s a… box?

“So,” he trails off, a black velvety box sitting on top of his right hand. Your jaw dropped, already saw this coming from a mile away but still shocked, also a little bit proud of your shy mess of a boyfriend for actually pulling through with his plan. Good job, Wonpil.

 

“Will you… marry me?”

 

It took you every single one of your brain cells to not tackle Wonpil in a tight bear hug right then and there, and with your tear-filled eyes, you  _ did  _ anyways.

“When will I ever say no to you, Kim Wonpil?”

* * *

 

“You’re such a helpless romantic, you know,” Younghyun starts, his voice muffled by the sandwich he’s currently eating. Wonpil replies only with a playful frown, raising his eyebrows in a challenge as he fix his turtleneck. “Oh, come on. You only say that because you’re sad and lonely,” he dodges a flying lettuce from the other end of the table while a sniff comes from behind him.

“Our Wonpil is moving out soon,” Jae pipes in, rubbing his face with the sleeve of his shirt, avoiding the perfume that he hates so much evaporating from Wonpil’s neck. “You up this early? They’re coming home soon, huh?”

The younger hums, his eyes crinkling up with a bright smile. “I’m picking them up in the airport.”

“I don’t want to see you late to  _ my wedding _ , okay?”

 

_ My Ebony Eyes was coming to me _ _   
_ _ From out of the skies on Flight 1203 _ _   
_ _ In an hour or two, I would whisper "I do" _ _   
_ __ To my beautiful Ebony Eyes

 

He has been imagining about you the whole day, the day before, and the day before that. Wonpil can’t seem to get you out of his mind. It was kind of mean, to be brutally honest, to leave him behind right the next morning after he asked for your hand in marriage; but in your defense--you didn’t know. At least, until the very last second where he acted weird and exposed himself before he wanted to be.

But it’s now just, unbearable.

There’s seconds left until you’re supposed to walk out of that arrival gate, and Wonpil has been nothing but patient, leaning on the gate with his chin on the palm of his hand, eyes never leaving the clock right above the sliding doors.

There’s seconds left.

Seconds.

Until these seconds passed.

Wonpil can feel the buzz of impatience from his back, facing all the other family members and friends that are waiting for flight 1203 to arrive. Wonpil isn’t  _ impatient _ , that’s one of the personality traits that just doesn’t exist for him. But there is a weird vibe in the air, and this made him frown, eyes now flickering away from the clock to look behind him to see a family with one of their son already on their phone, complaining about how late the flight is while talking to one of the staffs around the arrival gate.

Their faces are filled with confusion, and Wonpil decided that he doesn’t want to observe the scene longer. The man they’re talking to looked panicked, and if that doesn’t give him a sign that something is going on, he doesn’t know what will.

He stood there for a beat longer before he decided to turn away from the arrival gate, the clock above it burning the bright red numbers now bugging him to no end as it states clearly something he doesn’t want to hear.  _ You’re not going to come out of these gates. _

The airline’s desk seems more than inviting for Wonpil to just--approach it, maybe? Ask how and when and why they don’t tell him that there’s a delay? This is going to ruin all of his plans and make everyone in the wedding hall wait for just a little longer, but they won’t mind. They’re mostly your relatives and friends, anyways, and nobody would  _ know  _ it’s because of the plane was late. You could’ve been having a mental breakdown behind those closed doors, so they can’t do anything but judge silently; even if they do decide ti judge the fact that a wedding doesn’t happen right on time.

It’ll be okay, you’ll come out in a half hour and everything will be fine.

_ You don’t. _

Wonpil looks around, noticing that some people have went in and out and about around the airline’s desk, and when he approaches; not sure of what to say since he’s never complained about anything even once in his life, there’s only one man standing there, eyebrows furrowed. He looks slightly older than Wonpil, though, and he looks like he has to be somewhere on time, too. Thank god he doesn’t look mad, Wonpil thought to himself, since if the older man is in the middle of an argument he’s not going to be able to cut a mad older man off just because he wants to know where his fiancee is at, currently.

“Excuse me, ma’am?” he begins, eyes still flickering from the arrival gate to the staff of the airline in front of him, a woman around her age. She looks nervous and tired, maybe from talking to almost 5 other families that doesn’t except the fact that something could happen that made the airplane’s arrival a little bit late, but Wonpil can’t shake away the fact that every airport staffs he’s seen at this time around look like they’re hiding a little something under their sleeves. “I wonder why 1203 is so late?”

She, for a moment, was shocked from the fact that Wonpil asks calmly, with no hint of anger whatsoever. She shouldn’t be. This is  _ Wonpil _ , and he will never have it in him to just snap at someone even though they’re clearly hiding something from him.  _ "Oh they probably took off late, or they may have run into some turbulent weather and had to alter the course,"  _ she says, a well-trained smile snaking their way back onto her face.

Wonpil’s mouth hangs open for a little while, but then he decided against asking her mire questions since she looks like she’s handling 5 different things at once with someone talking to her from her earpiece, the walkie-talkie, and the radio in front of her turned down to the lowest volume. There’s something suspicious from that radio, but Wonpil decided to ignore it and goes outside for his own good.

 

_ I went back outside and waited at the gate _ _   
_ _ And I watched the beacon light from the control tower _ _   
_ _ As it whipped through the dark ebony skies if it were searching for – _ _   
_ __ My Ebony Eyes

 

He stood there in amazement. 

How is a light able to pierce through the dark, he wondered to himself, as if he’s waiting for an answer. He has the answer, he just was not in the mood or situation to be thinking about it.

Are you not the light that pierced through the darkness that was his life before he met you? Were you not that strong to decide to stay with him for five years even though it  _ may  _ look like you’re going nowhere since Wonpil was already forming an engagement party in his head only for it to be ruined and it happened at McDonald’s two months ago?

You are. 

There’s literally no other reason for you to not be, since Wonpil gave his whole heart to you and you accepted it, took great care of it, and he is in love with you.

_ As if he doesn’t say it often enough. _

 

_ And then came the announcement over the loudspeaker _   
"Would those having relatives or friends on Flight number 1203   
Please report to the chapel across the street at once."

 

_ Then I felt a burning break deep inside _ _   
_ _ And I knew the heavenly ebony skies _ _   
_ _ Had taken my life's most wonderful prize _ _   
_ _ My beautiful Ebony Eyes _ __   
  


Wonpil doesn’t know how he heard it. He doesn’t want to know. Even when there’s a scene that started behind him since a loud wail was erupting from one of the family members around his bench, he didn’t care. There’s also the airport staff trying to calm these kinds of people down, but not succeeding.

He felt nothing.

Well, at least he looks like he felt nothing.

He’s been breaking ever since that family behind him complained to none other than the gate’s male security and saw the fact that the man’s face lit up in uncomfortable panic and pity, when the elderly woman complained about the fact that she’s not able to see her daughter soon enough.  _ I’m sorry, ma’am, but I don’t think you’re going to see her at all. _

A gift - or a curse, he likes to think to himself, is what Wonpil has. Sometimes, people don’t always have to say things out loud for him to understand that something major is happening, some case in a good way, but mostly isn’t.

He also saw the judgemental face of the older man in front of the airline’s desk, not buying any of the bullshit about the turbulence or the fact that they took off late, since it has been two hours since the arrival gate was supposedly filled with people who got home from the flight, but it’s still empty. There isn’t even any announcements, but the ones that Wonpil was able to pick up from the walkie-talkie and the radio.

_ “Calm… calm. Keep… them.” _

No TV was allowed to show any news channel whatsoever, so their last resort was the radio and their own phones, which the airport staffs watch with their earphones in, not giving out any chances to any other to hear what is happening on the outside.

The beacon light.

His train of thoughts were cut short by the feeling of his own tear dripping down from the corners of his eyes, pulling him harshly by the collar of his neck into reality.

He’s never going to see you again.

You’re out there, somewhere, not found yet, maybe; floating in the cold water all alone. Were you in pain? Were you sad? Did you feel the desperate need to live in the last seconds of your life? Did you? 

“No…” a sigh escaped Wonpil’s lips, his right hand went over to run his fingers through his hair. You’re not desperate.  _ He is.  _ He never got the chance to talk a little bit more to the love of his life, he never got the chance to hold you in his arms anymore, he never got the chance to kiss you like it’s his only chance in being alive anymore, he has no  _ you  _ any longer.

And he’s desperate for you, in ways he don’t want to know.

.

_ If I ever get, to heaven I'll bet _ _   
_ _ The first angel I'll recognise _ _   
_ _ She'll smile at me and I know she will be _ _   
_ __ My beautiful Ebony Eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> that's some new type of not-too-sad-ness. i'm so tired sksk <3<3


End file.
